paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Counor's swimming delight
A second generation story by The Minecraftian Creeper Author's Note: Do not edit please I worked really hard on this, and I had to relocate the whole thing because the story wouldn't show unless I was edititing, so do not edit or delete this one please. Previously: Lynda and Nightlight's Spectacular Christmas Adventure Next: Say Hello to the Barkbusters Summary: So yeah, Counor decides she wants to be a water rescue pup, but she knows she cannot touch water. But Lace mentions that the Ender can learn to swim, but only if they learn to adapt to water. Connie really wants to swim, so she tries her hardest, to be the first Ender to learn to adapt to water, and be able to swim like no Ender can. She finally adapts, and tells Zuma that she is ready to try in deeper water. But when Zum a accidentally brings a truffle worm into the water while diving, a Duke Fishron appears, and it's up to Connie, and her exclusive new ability to get rid of it. Newly Introduced Characters: Duke Fishron (Terraria) Story: Zuma and Coldcuts were having a pool race in the Creeper Mine water room. Coldcuts narrows her eyes at Zuma, and he does the same to her. Chase raises a race flag. Chase:" On your mark! Get set! Swim!" Chase lowers the flag, and Zuma and Coldcuts jump in and start swimming. Ace:" GO COLDCUTS! GOOOO!" Cali:" Get 'em Zuma, my sweet swimming pup!" Zuma takes the lead but Coldcuts starts to catch up. Zuma paddles as fast as he can. He stops at the other end of the pool, and turns around, and paddles back. Coldcuts does the same, but when she turns around, she realizes Zuma is already half way there, so she tries to pick up the pace. Zuma reaches the first, and wins. He and Coldcuts get out of the water all soaked and wet, and everybody cheering for Zuma. Coldcuts:" Good game Zuma, bet I'll get you next time though." Zuma:" Bet you won't." Coldcuts:" Ha! We'll see." Cali:" Good job Zuma, I would hug you, but you're all soaked." Zuma shakes himself dry, getting the water all over Cali. Cali:" Hey!" Zuma chuckles softly at his feline girlfriend. She pushes on his nose playfully with her paw. She does that now to show him that he is annoying her. Zuma:" Ok ok. Sowwy. Heheh." Cali chuckles as she waves her tail in his face. Zuma:" Hey, can't winner just get his kiss alweady." Cali kisses his muzzle, and starts to walk away from the others with him, so they could have some private time together. Meanwhile, everyone was so psyched about Zuma's swimming skills. But no one was as amazed as Connie, who wished she too could swim. But she knew that if she even got too close to water, it would leave a burn. She frowned. Counor:" Oh, I wish I could swim like that. I always wanted to be a water rescue pup." Lace found Connie, and saw that she was depressed. Lace:" Sweety? What's the matter hon?" Counor:" It's nothing." Lace:" Doesn't seem like nothing hon. Come on, tell mother Lace what it is that is bothering you. Counor:" It's... um... well..." Lace:" Come on honey, it's ok. What is it? Did you meet the love of your life?" Counor:" What? No, I just... I want to be able to swim." Lace looked concerned. She through all the water troubles Connie has been through lately, she didn't think Lace would want such a thing. Lace:" Now Connie you know why you can't." Counor:" I know. But I always liked the idea. It's been a dream of mine since I was little. I'm just a little disapointed." Lace loved Counor with all her heart, and wouldn't want her to get hurt. But at the same time, she doesn't like seeing her this upset. Lace:" Connie, is that really what you want to do?" Counor:" With all my heart, I would give up anything, let alone friends and family, just so I can have the ability to swim." Lace knew she was about to make a very fate deciding choice. Lace:" Ok listen, it may sound strange, but there is a way to make yourself... immune to water burns." Connie's eyes widenened. Counor:" Really?!" Lace:" Yes, but to do so, you have to learn to..." She squinted her eyes, knowing she may or may not regret this. Counor:" Learn to what?" Lace:" ... to adapt to water." Counor:" Really?" Lace:" No Ender has done it. Mostly because they either didn't care, or were just too afraid to. Why you'd need a miracle sweety." Counor:" I reeeeeeally want to try mom! It's important to me." Lace sighed. Lace:" I figured you would say that. But I don't want you to get hurt." Counor presses her front paws together, looks up at her mom, and does the biggest puppy eyes Lace has ever seen. Counor:" Pleeease mom?" Lace couldn't hold it back any longer, she finally understood how important this was to Connie, so she gave up. Lace:" Oh ok hon." Connie smiled her happiest smile, and gave her mom the biggest hug ever. Lace knew she would have to convince Everest though. So she went to her to talk. Everest:" Is she crazy? She won't survive it, she can't swim she's an Ender." Lace:" I know, but it's really important to her. And it's something she really believes she can do." Everest:" Di you talk to her about it?" Lace:" No Everest, I just told her 'Ok lets hop in the pool!" Of course I talked to her. I tried to get her away from the idea, but she really feels she can do it. And we're her mothers, we should have a little faith as well." Everest thinks for a moment. She thought of how it might be a painful process for Connie, but also how much fun she'll have later. Everest:" Ok, as much as don't think it's a healthy choice for her, we'll support her." So they go and talk to Zuma, who has also reluctantly agreed to make it work. Zuma:" We'll twy at the pool tomowwow." Lace:" Ok, that's fine." The next day, Counor, Zuma, Everest and Lace, went in the Creeper Mine water room. Connie looked at the water, getting shivers down her spine. But she was still determined to do what wants to do. Everest:" Ok Connie, one last chance, you sure you don't want to pull back?" Counor:" Mom I got this." Lace:" Ok, try not to push yourself too hard." Zuma:" Alwight, let's dive in." Connie gulped, and she literally dived head first into the water. Lace and Everest were worried. Connie felt it burning the skin under her fur, it was so bad she couldn't help but teleport right out. She gasped for air, and the worse part is, she wasn't even close to giving up. Lace:" Connie, it's not to late." Counor:" I'm going to do this!" She jumps in again, this time, coming up to the surface of the water. She was on the right track from this point, and even though her burn was bad, she was still determined to make it to the other side. Lace looked away, and Everest looked like she wanted to cry. But Zuma was confident that she could do it, and she felt his confidence. She made it to the other end, and climbed out, all exhausted and burned up. Zuma was so proud of her, but very disappointed in Everest and Lace. Zuma:" How dare you two! Connie was doing just fine, and you wewen't even wacthing! How sad!" Connie looked back at her parents on the other side and felt more hurt on the inside, than she felt on the outside. Lace:" Goodness, I... I'm very sorry." Evesrest:" I am too." They both dropped their heads in shame. Zuma stared angrily at them. Zuma wouldn't ever get angry, but when he did, it usually wouldn't end well. He looked back at Connie and walked around the pool. He put a paw on her shoulder, and smiled. Zuma:" Connie, you did awsome." Hearing this made Connie feel good. She felt ready for more and stood back up. Counor:" I'm ready for more!" Zuma:" How about some west first, fow youw exwa hard work." Counor:" Ok, ok." Lace:" Here, a bottle of water will help." Everest:" Really, how?" Lace:" Even though Ender have thier ender acid inside of them, it affects them on the outside, therefore they are immune to water on the inside, and they can drink it. And will help with the burns as well." Connie took the drinking water and guzzled it. She felt herself turning normal again. Zuma:" Weady?" Counor:" All ready!" So she did a couple more laps, and even though Everest and Lace were still scared for her health, they new she could accomplish her dream of being the first 'water immune' Ender. Finally, Connie delt like she could do even better. Counor:" Mr. Zuma? I was wondering, if mabye I could try something bigger today." Zuma:" Like what?" Counor:" I think I would like to try the beach, we could take your hovercraft just in case." Zuma:" Hmm, I'll ask your pawents, but if they say yes, I want you to twy you're best okay?" Counor:" Alright!" So Zuma and Connie road Zuma's hovercraft out to the beach. Connie was so excited, her legs couldn't stop shuffling around. Connie actually learned to adapt to water, and now she is ready for her next lesson. Counor:" Come on Mr. Zuma, let's dive in!" Zuma:" Hold up Connie, make sure you got your diving mask." Counor:" Ok Mr. Zuma." She puts on her diving mask, and leaps into the water. Once she gets in she realizes that it is not burning her. Zuma gets in, but he forgets about the truffle worm in his pocket that he caught in the glowing mushroom biome. They swim further down, until they hear a loud roar. Zuma:" What was that?" Counor:" It sounded like a giant." Zuma:" Why would a giant be under the water?" He looked down, and something was coming right at them. It opened it's jaws, and the two pups swam up. Connie made it to the hovercraft, but she didn't see Zuma. Counor:" Mr. Zuma?" The giant fish came up from the water. A green and blue shark, with razor sharp teeth, glowing eyes, a pig snout, and... wings? And it's got a hold of Zuma. Counor:" Oh no, Duke Fishron!" The Fishron flung Zuma up into the air to catch him again in it's mouth, but Connie turned into her Enderdragon form, and flew up and caught him first. Zuma:" Nice work!" Counor:" It's not over yet, that Duke Fishron is still wet, I can spit him with ender acid and he be burned bad." Counor put Zuma back in the hoverctaft and went to go fight the flying shark. Counor:" Hey Fishron! Over here!" It flew right at her, and her ender acid breath burned it. It started to transform, and it began to turn darker, and now it was faster, and stronger. It rammed Connie so hard, she fell into the water bleeding from her nose. Zuma hopped in and saved her, then he took out a water harpoon that Creeper gave him, and shot it straight into the Fishron's mouth. It died and Zuma took Connie back to the Creeper Mine. Zuma:" Connie? You ok?" Counor:" Yeah I'm fine. That was awsome." Zuma:" Why was that thing even after us?" Connie saw the truffle worm in his pocket. Counor:" Mr. Zuma, you you have a truffle worm in your pocket, truffle worms are Duke Fishron's favorite snack." Zuma:" Oops." Counor:" It's ok, I still had lots of fun." Zuma:" I'm glad you did Connie." Lace:" Counor, Mistress the Enderdragon wants to congratulate you on becoming the first Ender to learn to adapt to water." Counor:" Really? I get to meet Mistress?!" So they teleport to the End, where Mistress was waiting. Mistress:" Why hello little Counor, I heard all about your accomplishment. For sure other Enders will look up to you, I just know it. Counor:" Wow, thanks Mistress. But I didn't do it for fame, I just wanted to have fun swimming." Mistress:" I know, but I've been hearing it as if it were a rumor, spreading through a school, and they say you are amazing, and very brave as it seems." Connie blushed. She didn't realize how much influence she was. But she only wanted to have fun doing what she loves, and that's all that mattered to her, and she decided to do just that. TO BECONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia